


Fight Like Brothers

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Dean, Sleepy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been bickering and sniping at each other all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Like Brothers

They’ve been bickering and sniping at each other all day. Sam’s on Dean’s case for not doing the laundry like he promised he would, and now they’re both stuck wearing clothes that smell faintly of graveyard dirt and corpse-smoke. Dean’s pissed that Sam didn’t research their last case quite as carefully as he should have, and dragged them halfway across the country for nothing. 

When it comes time to pull in to a motel for the night, Dean slams his way out of the Impala without a word to get them a room. Sam’s refusing to speak to him, and doesn’t say a word even when he catches the sight of the two beds that fill the room. Instead, he slumps his way into the shower and locks the door behind him.

Heat and pounding water help to ease the tension in his shoulders, soften his anger just a little. It’s enough that he can feel disheartened at the sight of Dean curled up in his own bed, back to the one facing Sam’s. He resignedly crawls under his own covers and tries to force himself to sleep. 

An hour or so later, rest has proved impossible without the familiar warmth of Dean by his side. “Dean?” he says softly into the dark. Nothing. Dean is either soundly asleep or angry enough to subject them to a night of poor sleep in separate beds. Another sigh and Sam rolls over, settling on his stomach and yanking the blankets up over his shoulders. 

It isn’t until Sam has finally settled into a light doze that he hears it. A whimper so faint that if the room hadn’t been totally silent, it would have been inaudible. The sound is followed a short time later by a gasp and Dean rustling as he wakes in his bed. Nightmare, then. It’s not the first, and it won’t be the last, but Sam’s arms ache to pull Dean to him. 

The room is quiet again until Dean starts tossing and turning, apparently unable to get comfortable. He makes a discontented noise and settles for just a moment before sliding out of bed, crossing the tiny gap to Sam’s. “Sammy?” Dean whispers.

"S’it, Dean?" Sam asks tiredly.

"…Nothin’. Nevermind."

Sam’s hand darts from between the covers to grasp at Dean’s fingers. Dean hesitates, but Sam can’t make out his expression in the dark.

"C’mere, Dean," Sam murmurs, tugging gently.

Dean carefully settles into the bed, leaving space between them but Sam’s not having it. They don’t need to talk now, really, but they both need to sleep. So he reaches out to pull at his brother, and Dean slides over until he’s tucked into Sam’s side.  Already, they’re both relaxing and Sam can feel himself sliding towards sleep. 

"M’sorry, Sam," Dean mouths against his skin. 

"Me too, Dean," Sam says, pressing his face into Dean’s hair. A gentle squeeze and tired yawns are all they can manage before they’re out. 

Maybe that’ll be the end of it. Maybe it won’t. Either way, they’ll fight again, as brothers and lovers do, and they’ll make up again just like always. 


End file.
